I Been Dranking
by severelybabykryptonite
Summary: What happens when Rick and Michonne have a little too much to drink? Request by Siancore.


I Been Dranking

 **A/N: A request by fellow writer and Richonner Siancore. I hope you enjoy this as it was really funny to write Rick and Michonne in this manner.**

Rick and Michonne can't help laughing at each other as they stagger down the street in hopes of finding their home. They just left Maggie and Glenn's place, attending a dinner party that was obviously for couples as the only others in attendance were Rosita and Abe, Sasha and Bob, and Carol and Daryl.

Michonne honed in on the set up immediately but it took Rick a little longer to catch on. Once they were on the same page and realized what their friends were up to (they even enlisted Tara, Beth, and Noah to take care of Carl and Judith for the night), it made them both a little nervous hence the constant flow of wine between them. It didn't help matters that Abe brought out something a little more potent. The wine had already given them a buzz which only served to boost their confidence urging them to indulge in the hard stuff.

Rick grabs Michonne by the waist as she nearly falls, trying to step up on the sidewalk. "Please don't… hurt you..self."

Michonne steps back from him and spreads her arms out to the side. "I got this. I'm good. I'm good."

"Yes, you are," Rick agrees, his eyes traveling from her head to her feet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just….tonight….you um...that dance you did. I didn't know you could move like that," Rick admits.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Rick Grimes." She smiles as she starts to roll her hips, attempting to turn in a circle and almost falls again.

Rick catches her, pulling her to him for balance. "I think we better get home."

Michonne looks up the block with a squint. "Yeah, I think the one with the light on and the tree in the front yard is ours."

"Did you leave the light on?" Rick asks.

"I thought you did," she returns.

They look at each other and giggle as they link arms and make their way home. Moments later, they are slowly climbing the steps to the front door.

Rick checks his pockets for the keys, then scratches his head. "I don't think I have the keys. We can't get in."

Michonne moves over to him. "Of course you have the keys. You always have the keys." She starts searching his pockets and accidentally touches a part of his lower anatomy. "Oops. That's not it." She laughs as Rick jerks away from her. "Sorry." She completes her search and concludes he doesn't have the keys. "Now what?"

Rick frowns and starts to search her pockets. He pulls his hand out, holding a set of two or three keys on a small keyring.

"Damn, I was just starting….to enjoy…that search, officer." She smiles as Rick unlocks the door, forgetting to step up and trips, falling flat onto the floor.

Michonne bursts out laughing and drops down to her knees to crawl over to him to check if he's ok. She can't even ask if he's hurt she is laughing so hard.

Rick just lies on his stomach, trying not to laugh but soon his shoulders start to shake and he joins her as he turns over onto his back, lifting his foot to kick the door closed.

"Let me…check you for…injuries." She cups his face then moves her hands down his body, her eyes following her hands.

Rick grabs her wrists when she reaches his hips, then pulls her on top of him as he brings their mouths together for a kiss. They both groan simultaneously as the kiss is sloppy and uncoordinated, but joins them in a way they've both coveted.

She moves up on her knees to straddle him, never breaking their kiss. He rolls over, surprising her as their lower regions meet and there is no doubt in her mind how much he wants her.

"Let's try to go upstairs…to my room," she suggests.

They clumsily make their way to her room where they fall on the bed and start pawing the clothes off of each other, kissing and touching as they go.

Michonne is straddling Rick once again about to take him into her body when she starts to sway, her head rolling and her eyes heavy.

"Michonne?" Rick inquires as he notices, then jerks out of the way as she falls flat on her face, cushioned by a pillow. He gently pushes her over only to realize she has fallen asleep. He scoffs with a shake of his head. _Damn._ He takes the time to position her more comfortably and pulls the sheet over her. He pushes her hair out of her face, kisses her softly on the cheek and wraps an arm around her. Before he knows it, he is asleep as well.

A little over an hour later, Michonne begins to stir. She moans as her head starts to pound and the memories of the dinner party come to the forefront of her mind. She stretches and realizes that she is naked. _What in the…._ She turns over and her eyes pop at the sight before her. Rick Grimes is in her bed, sound asleep and shirtless. She closes her eyes, wondering why this memory hasn't come back to her in full force. _Did we have sex?_ Curiosity gets the best of her and she slowly inches her hand over the sheet covering him. She lifts it up slowly and _Oh my…he's naked!_

His groan and slight movement prompt her to drop the sheet and look to his face quickly. Blue eyes meet brown, then he looks down as her hand is still hovering over his waist. He looks back to her with a slight grin. "Hi. You're awake now?"

She swallows visibly. "Hi. Umm….this is going to sound bad, but did we…..have…..sex?"

"No. We tried, but it didn't quite work out as you fell asleep," Rick informs.

"I did…what?" She asks incredulously. She grabs her head as that is the worst possible news she could've received. _I fell asleep instead of having sex with Rick?_ She groans loudly.

"You alright?"

"My head is pounding. Must be a hangover or something. Remind me to never drink like that again," she groans.

"I'll get you some aspirin." He throws the sheet back and gets out of bed like he does this with her every day.

Michonne tries her best not to gawk but she can't help it. She closes her eyes as she realizes she is staring.

He returns momentarily, walking over to her side of the bed and hands her two aspirin and a bottle of water. She is determined to keep her eyes on his face as she accepts the medicine and water. She gulps the pills down with water soundly and lies back, hoping the headache will go away soon. She jumps when she feels Rick's arms snake around her waist, pulling her body to his.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she admits.

"Not as sorry as I am," he returns.

Michonne looks at him with a smile. "So you think we could try this again?"

"We can wait for your headache to go away," he suggests.

"I was hoping one pounding would cancel out the other." She laughs at the surprised expression on his face.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I'm sure if you're sure," she returns.

"Oh, I'm sure alright."

"Then why are we still talking?" She lifts a leg and hooks it around one of his as she slides closer to him.

His hands go straight to her ass as he palms her and squeezes gently. His lips meet hers in a frenzied kiss as their tongues collide, smacking and sucking noises filling the quiet room.

She runs her fingers through his hair as she breaks the kiss to place soft kisses and bites along his neck. She moves up to latch onto his earlobe. "I want you so bad right now. I want to feel you….inside." She reaches down and wraps a hand around his manhood, stroking him slowly.

"Damn. Don't do that." He requests.

"I'm just trying to guide you to where you need to be," she tells him.

"Don't we need to do um….damn….what is it? I can't think straight," he admits. "Foreplay….yeah, foreplay."

"I need you to fuck me now….right now," Michonne demands.

Rick obliges as he moves them both into position and slowly starts to slide in. They groan together with the connection of their bodies.

Michonne lifts her legs, allowing Rick to push all the way in effortlessly. She bites his shoulder as she revels in the sensation of his sex gliding into hers.

They move together, rocking against each other slowly, sensuously.

"You're driving me insane. I can't…last like this," he pants into her ear.

"Kiss me." Their lips meet again, mouths open as she pulls his tongue into her mouth, never breaking their rhythm.

Her hands tighten at his waist as she feels the intense throbbing of her sex, signaling her orgasm. She grabs his ass as his movements become more pronounced, intensifying her experience.

He gives it up as her sex clenches around his mercilessly, practically pulling the climax from him, drawing the seed out of his body and into hers. He drops his head to her shoulder, the pounding of their hearts, the rapidness of their breathing in unison.

She hugs him to her tightly and kisses his shoulder. "We should've did this months ago."

He lifts his upper body, supporting himself on his elbows and looks at her with a smile. "Really now? I take it you liked that?"

"You know I did and you liked it, too," she returns.

"More than you know," he admits as he moves his hips against her.

She gasps as she can feel him growing inside her. "Rick?" His answer is a pronounced thrust as his body is ready for another round. "Oh, Rick….."


End file.
